


Getting Lost at the Office

by Paranormal_Shitness, PsychoBug



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Cringey Hentai Analogies, Dirty Talk, Hal Emmerich the Ona Hole, Horror Elements, Humiliation, M/M, Mentions of Childhood Sexual Abuse, Mind Break, Mind Fuck, Multi, Objectification, Piss Sniffing, Psycho Mantis is dirty talk dom, Rape, Slut Shaming, Squirting, Stuffing, Threesome, dubcon, noncon, not surprised about surprise pussy, omaroshi kinda, posession, slight pregnancy fetish, squirting being confused for pissing, trans!Hal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranormal_Shitness/pseuds/Paranormal_Shitness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoBug/pseuds/PsychoBug
Summary: Hal’s right to be afraid of the dark when he finishes up work late and gets lost in a labyrinth that leads straight into a mousetrap.





	Getting Lost at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> My beautiful wife finally wrote a starter for this fic and I finished it up. Now edited. High octane sin right here. Dead dove do not eat. Read at own risk. You know the drill.

It was well past midnight when Hal shut down his desktop for the day. The lights shut off hours ago, leaving him illuminated only by his desk lamp. He prepared for the usual ritual; deep breath, turn off the light and break it for the door before any of the shadows had the chance to spook him. Maybe it was childish but it didn’t much matter if nobody could see him.

He let out his breath in a burst as he shut and locked the door behind him. It wasn’t as if it was much brighter in the hall, but he could see the end and there were no partitions to hide behind. With the lab locked up, he could at least rationalize with himself.

Not even a Spec Op was invisible.

Fifty feet turn right. Another fifty feet make a left. Third door down the outer wall of the hall and he was safe in his room. The same trip he’d made hundreds of days in a row.

Only his room seemed to be a utility closet now. 

Hal panicked for a moment. How could he have managed to even do that? The sleep loss must have gotten to him. No big deal, he tried to soothe himself. Just turn around, go back, and make the trip again. He’d pay extra attention and be in bed in no time.

The hall seemed longer going back than it did coming in. He passed five doors before the turn went right. Fifty feet, a left.

Now the passage looked nothing like it did before. He was impossibly lost somehow. 

The only thing he could do was wander and hope to find a map or security detail. Or anything that might tell him where he was. 

At some point the hallways lost all of the signs that normally dotted the walls to aid navigation. In their place, strange inversions, or disturbing pictures hung hauntingly as he passed. He’d just come around a corner, where a massive painting of a boy holding a hideous severed head stared out at him.

Maybe, he thought, maybe he’d fallen asleep at his desk. Fallen into some weird Yume Nikki sort of dream. Or maybe this was Silent Hill. But Silent Hill isn’t real that’s a video game.

He’d just managed to steady his breath when there was a pressure on the back of his shoulder. Just the kind of chilling sensation he’d been dreading. A cold sweat broke out over his skin as the prickling feeling of the intrusion rushed through him. It was enough to freeze him on the spot until the pressure became a great yank that sent him spinning almost comically on his heels.

The thing he was looking up at very well could have been a Silent Hill monster. It had stretched, gray looking skin and a gaping mouth that looked like everything had been gouged out of it.

The paralysis that had already set into his body only seemed to grip him tighter. His ribs seized up, and his shoulders locked into place against his clavicle. A tight, strangled noise crept out from between his teeth. All he was able to do to express his terror. 

The monster regarded him with beady little eyes. It’s expression gave the feeling of looking into the eyes of a pig and regretting it because you find all that lies there is a blank, hungry canvas. Then it took a rattling breath and screamed in his face.

All at once, the ice in Hal’s veins melted, and his muscles relaxed as he readied himself for the killing blow to land.

Then a human voice cut in through the guttural monster sounds splashing hot against Hal’s face and the thing turned.

Someone was standing at the end of the hallway. Hal could only just see half a silhouette but it looked, very hopefully human. 

‘Ah,’ The figure at the end of the hall said in an incredibly British accent, ‘so you’ve found a wayward scientist? Very well. Give him to me.’

And the thing let him go. Just like that. Almost like it understood English. Then it shambled off to the side of the hallway, and stood straight-backed like a soldier, saluting as the figure approached them.

This one was definitely human even in the dark but an elongated shadow stretched along the wall behind him. It seemed to be glaring menacingly as he moved. 

Just as Hal had the thought that shadows don’t glare, the figure reached him, put a heavy hand on his shoulder. A feeling of complete calm suddenly overtook Hal’s panic. 

‘You look lost. How are you feeling?’ The figure asked. Which Hal found surprisingly... touching?

‘None of this is real,’ Hal said. He was becoming vaguely aware of a rapidly cooling dampness in the crotch and legs of his pants. 

‘Very well,’ the figure said flatly. Then the man regarded him briefly and took a deep breath through his nose. Hal had the distinct feeling he was being smelled but this didn’t bother him like he thought it should have. Whatever the stranger had gotten from doing that, the next thing he said was, ‘Ought to come with me then.’

There was a numbness that came with the cold damp of his jeans. When he was directed, Hal simply walked. He couldn’t even really bring himself to ask where they were walking to. They didn’t seem to have turned back he way Hal had gone at all. And it wasn’t as if this stranger had even asked where Hal’s room was. 

Instead of watching the path they took, Hal was distracted by his new companion. His attention continually drawn to trying to discern features in the dark. What he caught were fragments of a picture that all together made very little sense. A halo of long, blonde hair as they passed a softly glowing sconce in the wall. Did these walls have sconces? He saw broad shoulders as they turned a corner. The defined edges of his nose as they passed a window that threw them into sharp, moonlit relief. 

Then they stopped in front of a door that somehow looked like the door Hal had been trying to get to all night. He stood stunned, staring at the number plate, and trying against hope to read it.

‘Here we are then,’ the stranger said, nasally.

‘Where-‘ Hal started to finally manage but the sound of the door turning over for one of their keycards interrupted him and then he was being forced into the room beyond it.

‘This isn’t m-‘ Hal started, cut off this time by the door’s abrupt shut. The soft, electrical sounds of the base working quietly in it’s sleep cut off entirely, leaving them in cold, unringing silence. The sudden feeling he’d been trapped somewhere altogether detached from where he was trying to go set into his stomach. A sinking sort of dread that pushed needling fingers into the back of his bellybutton.

‘No it’s not your room,’ the stranger said, clicking the lights on. ‘It’s mine.’

Hal blinked blindly as his eyes adjusted to the sudden onslaught, and through the shining afterimages of the darkness they’d been in, he could make out the bits and pieces he missed. A high bridged, patrician nose. Kind looking, downturned eyes that were very blue. And yes, long blonde hair.

The room around them was similarly incongruous. A clothing rack on one wall sported an assortment of leather jackets in different colors. Above it, a Gadsden flag had been vandalized to say ‘Nice Boots! Tread On Me’. The snake was wearing an eyepatch. Then there was a very middle eastern partition, behind which, Hal saw the end of a simple double bed with a metal frame. A plush rug that matched the partition, and a few more odd wall hangings, including a cut up fatigue jacket with ‘Never be Game Over’ scrawled on the back over some Kanji and a poster for New Order’s Blue Monday.

Hal turned back to the stranger, and opened his mouth to ask why they were here instead of where he was trying to go even though he knew very well that he’d failed to give a single direction on their whole walk but nothing came out. He made an odd strangled noise for a second. Closed his mouth to try again, and came to the same result.

Luckily, the man who had ‘rescued’ him from the monster in the hallway seemed to be minding his own business, fiddling with a very worn copy of Lord of the Flies that lay on top of a dresser.

Hal gave up asking why they were here and tried to move on to something more simple. ‘Are... you spec ops?’ He asked difficultly.

‘Yes,’ said the man, shutting the book softly. ‘I am.

And Hal opened his mouth to ask ‘What are you going to do to me?’ but instead what came out was: ‘Would you... like- To Playagame? Ellie?’

The operative’s (Ellie’s?) back went stiff. There was the soft sound of creaking leather as he fisted his hands in his gloves. He turned slowly, and his entire demeanor seemed to have changed from that one question. His eyes lacked any kindness or warmth now and the bridge of his nose seemed to scrunch up like an accordion so he looked feral.

When he spoke again, his accent has completely different. Instead of the pompous Received Pronunciation he’d been speaking (an accent Hal was fairly familiar with himself) what came out was low and London, and made him think of punk rock, or hard drugs. ‘What’d you say?’

Hal panicked, and backed into the closest wall trying to fumble for the door handle, but the man was on him faster than he could register. He opened his mouth to say ‘Please stop,’ But that same sentence came out again. This time more confidently, ‘Would you like to play a game, Ellie?’

What exactly happened next got lost in a blur of motion and confusion and Hal found himself slammed up against the door handle by the weight of the stranger’s considerably large body mass. There was a guttural grunting in his ear, and there were teeth on his neck. He wanted to push the man off, but couldn’t seem to because his arms had gone totally useless. 

He could smell it before he felt it grind along the line of his thigh. That high, acrid sort of salt smell he’d once associated with his father being confident no one would notice anything under the blanket on his lap.

The stranger groaned against his neck, leaving fat, wet trails of saliva.

‘You’re such a filthy bitch,’ he said in that same accent. ‘Fucking- filthy.’

Hal wanted to argue. To say he wasn’t filthy or a bitch but he couldn’t manage and beyond that, the man was probably right. Here he was standing in some stranger’s room practically asking for it in piss soaked pants. 

And all at once the air was allowed to rush back into his lungs as the man pulled away but the split second of relief he felt was abruptly interrupted by being tugged along with the movement. He was shoved, stumbling, toward the bed. The stranger grabbed his lab coat by the collar almost as if to stop him but all that did was strip it off.

He’d just caught himself on the partition when that weight hit him again, and slammed him bodily down over the foot of the bed. His knees cracked as they made impact with the concrete flooring through the rug. Pain hissed out between his teeth.

The stranger had somehow gotten himself out of his own jacket as well and freshly bare arms reached around him. He felt the glove leather against the rise of his stomach as deft hands made quick work of his belt and fly. Felt his pants yanked down over his backside. He cringed thinking about someone he didn’t know knowing something so intimate as what was in his pants. Worse still now he wasn’t just aware of his own piss physically. He could smell it. Sudden and overpowering.

‘Slut,’ That voice rasped in his ear as those fingers pushed up against everything Hal never wanted touched again. He realized he was wet moments before the leather was in him. He wondered how clean the gloves were distantly. The same part also suggested that it was strange that this person he’d never met before wasn’t even surprised enough by finding the wrong genitals to mention it. But the rest of his mind was much more preoccupied being taken aback by how good it felt. 

Sure it hurt. It had been ages since anyone had touched him there. Not since he’d run away. He thought that was over the day that everything happened with Emma and the pool. The pain seemed inconsequential though. The rounded edges of the glove seams were pressing inward, curling down toward his belly button like they were trying to grab something inside him. 

Hal stopped breathing entirely. He couldn’t move. He wanted to stop this. Or at least he thought he did but his body just wouldn’t respond. 

Then, slowly, the stranger started to pump his hand back and forth.

The panic started to bleed out then, once more replaced by cold resignation to the current reality. Hal felt his body start to go limp. Shut down. He couldn’t fight anymore. It was even getting hard to think properly. 

‘Look at you playing fuck doll for me,’ the man growled behind him. 

Hal could feel himself starting to cry. Not like he usually cried. No sobbing. His eyes were simply leaking onto the bedspread like a pair of cut watermelons. 

The stranger’s free hand grabbed hold of his hair, and hauled him backward so that their mouths could be shoved sloppily together. Hal’s mouth fell open regardless of what he wanted and the man licked across it from one of his lips to the other like some kind of animal before tongue fucking him. 

‘You just wanna lie there and take it.’

Hal whimpered. Even that seemed like a massive chore. 

He let himself be flipped over and hauled up onto the bed. Stared at the ceiling as he listened to the sound of the man undoing his own belt. The zipper scraping down his fly. He couldn’t look but he knew what was happening. Could see in his minds eye what the man was doing almost as if he was looking down on the whole event from above it. Staring up at the ceiling where his vision bounced back to return the gaze.

The stranger was bending over him. Grunting and muttering as he pulled the soiled jeans the rest of the way down Hal’s skinny legs. He pressed his face into the inseam and breathed deeply before tossing them aside. The stench of piss hung around his mouth when he pressed in for another kiss, licking and slobbering across Hal’s nose and chin before sucking welts down his throat.

There was something on the ceiling. Hal could see it now almost as well as he could see himself staring blankly up at it. It looked like the outline of a body drawn by someone that had only ever heard of a human being described. 

The man hoisted Hal’s hips off the bed, and pressed himself inside agonizingly. 

Hal watched the outline sharpen as he watched himself gasp and respond. He watched himself wrap his legs around the man and roll his hips. He felt it. A kind of sick pleasure radiating from somewhere behind his bellybutton. Felt the slide of the thing inside him. But he couldn’t stop it. 

His arms had gone numb and so had his legs. He saw them move but didn’t feel them fully. Only ghosts of the sensation. The feeling of this stranger’s skin under his hands as they raked them over a chest, fingers brushing against nipples momentarily before they dragged over a taught stomach. 

Hal wasn’t looking at the ceiling any longer but he could still see himself. He felt both as if he were and weren’t present inside his body. His face could have melted off and he wouldn’t have noticed but he couldn’t ignore the pushing intrusion as he was pounded into the mattress. 

He found the will to look up again as he was dragged into the man’s lap and pushed back so that he could see the dick in him through his stomach. A slight protrusion just above the dip of his pelvis. The man pressed a hand to it and started to work himself off, never bothering to stop thrusting. 

The thing up there was almost corporeal now. A stretched and elongated body, bug like orange eyes in a face like a mask.

Someone was calling out for Ellie again, and Hal felt like it was a familiar voice. Probably his own, he realized but his ears were as numb and distant as his face. 

‘There, there right there,’ his own voice was saying, and then Hal saw the thing on the ceiling move.

It dipped forward, and swam toward them. Stopped behind the man and ran skeletal hands along his shoulders. 

‘I’ve got you,’ the thing said, and Hal knew it was talking to him. ‘Little bug in my trap,’ it said. Then one of those hands reached out and ran a finger from the crest of his shivering rib cage to Ellie’s hand on Hal’s stomach.

‘But doesn’t it feel good to give in?’ It asked. 

Those arms were impossibly long. He could feel the cold of odd palms against his face. 

‘You want to be our toy.’

‘I do,’ Hal heard himself say. 

Ellie rattled a shuddering breath between his teeth.

The monster wasn’t behind him anymore. Now it was behind Hal, wrapping it’s arms under Hal’s and hauling him up. 

‘Do you like your new toy, Boss?’ It asked, spreading it’s hands across Hal’s chest. Pressing its fingers through mesh of his binder.

Ellie groaned and bent forward to slobber across Hal’s face again.

‘That means “yes”,’ the thing whispered in his ear. ‘He likes your cunt. It’s tight.’

‘Too big,’ Hal managed to say.

There was a rattling breath beside his ear, and the filter of a gas mask pushed into Hal’s vision. ‘Quiet,’ the thing hissed. ‘Cock sleeves don’t complain.’

They were using him, Hal thought, like an ona hole. Ellie was literally jacking himself off through the feeble resistance of Hal’s lower abdominal muscles, pressing his gloved fingers around the outline of himself.

‘See? When you accept your position you enjoy it. Now tell him how much you wanted this.’

Hal shuddered as he felt his own mouth open. ‘I-I -iiea- I wanted this,’ he stuttered. 

Ellie growled. He kept slowing down and speeding back up. Like he was close but unwilling to finish. Wanting to play with himself a little longer.

‘Slut,’ the thing in his ear said. ‘You want him to come in you don’t you?’

‘Yes!’ Hal heard himself say loudly.

Ellie whined.

‘You want him to fill you up.’

‘Yes!’

The thrusts were starting to stutter now. Starting to push deeper.

‘You want to carry his child.’

‘Yes!’

Ellie made a noise like an angry bear and doubled over Hal’s body, lifting his hips into the air along with his legs as he pushed in deeper than Hal even thought possible. He was left bent between their two bodies, staring at the bulge of Ellie’s cock through himself and thinking that if this were a hentai he’d be able to see the cum through a little window instead of just feeling the dick throbbing inside him.

Even still Ellie kept thrusting, slow and deep, milking himself out.

‘You’re a good toy,’ the monster whispered, ‘but you’re an idiot if you think you’re worthy of his genes.’

Hot shame curled in Hal’s stomach. Why had he even said yes to that? There was no way he wanted that.

Ellie was still groaning against his shoulder, fingers buried in the small amount of meat on his thighs, pumping himself in and out slowly. His body looked taught like that. Like he hadn’t fully found release. Couldn’t be satisfied.

The thing reached a black hand down Hal’s body, pulling at his skin like latex. It’s fingers yanked on his pubes as they pushed through them. And they tugged as they rolled over his clit into the moisture between his lips and back again.

Hal shuddered and moaned. Ellie whined again, still sounding more like an animal than a person as he picked the pace back up,

‘You could never earn him,’ the monster hissed.

Ellie muttered something that sounded like ‘oh fuck’ and the cold, rubber fingers on Hal’s clit dug in almost painfully.

‘You’re just a useless toy to be filled up and tossed aside.’

‘I am,’ Hal agreed and the pressure pulled back to something more bearable. He watched. The fingers rolled down and back up, pushing at him, dragging some of the cum leaking out from around Elli’s dick up and into view.

‘A dirty slut,’ the thing insisted.

Hal could feel himself getting close now. 

Ellie clawed at his thighs uselessly through his gloves and fucked him harder.

‘You begged for his dick like he paid you to.’ The monster said, working it’s hands faster. ‘Don’t you wish you’d been smart enough to ask him to? Stupid slut.’

Hal was hovering on the edge somewhere between the monster’s fingers and Ellie’s cock. He set his teeth against one another, and reached down to hold himself open, try and reduce some of the burn of being fucked so long.

‘You’ll know it isn’t a dream when you wake up aching from him in the morning,’ the monster promised. 

Hal moaned out loud. He could feel himself squeezing now. Could feel Ellie staining desperately to hold out a little longer before a second orgasm took him. Had to wonder what kind of hell they made Spec Ops out of for them to have this kind of stamina. And did they hire their soldiers out to porn studios ever?

‘You’ll never forget him,’ it said, pulling up hard on Hal’s clit and bringing him back to the moment. To the orgasm he was having without ever expecting to have it. To the shuddering feeling of something in him. To Ellie biting moaning something into his neck.

The latex of the mask rubbed against the shell of Hal’s ear. ‘You’ll always want more and you’ll never be satisfied,’ it said, fingers still working over Hal’s clit. ‘He’ll leave you empty and bereft.’

Hal could hear himself moaning. Almost screaming. Ellie was pushing into him just like that again, slow and hard, and methodical like he needed to pour everything into the hole he’d shoved himself in. And to his horror, Hal realized, he could feel himself letting go again. Like he had earlier when that monster had cornered him. Gushing over Elli’s lap and soaking into the sheets.

‘Mantis,’ Ellie whined against Hal’s skin.

Then everything went out of him again and they fell limp in a tangle of limbs in the thing’s ghastly arms,

‘Dirty little cunt,’ the monster said. Then it was gone. Hal was left lying under the pressure of this total stranger who’s name he could only guess on the rapidly cooling wetness of his own fresh piss.

They laid there for awhile, catching their breaths.When Ellie pulled out, Hal realized it had been right. He would always feel empty now. Because he was just a fuck toy.


End file.
